Janeane Garofalo
Newton, New Jersey, USA | role = Janis Gold}} Janeane Garofalo played Janis Gold during Season 7 of 24. She is perhaps best known for being a politically outspoken stand-up comedian and voice actor. Biography and career Janeane Garofalo was born in Newton, New Jersey. Her father was a former executive at Exxon and her mother a secretary in the petrochemical industry. While growing up, she lived in various places, including Ontario, California; Madison, New Jersey; and Katy, Texas. Garofalo studied at Providence College, where she earned degrees in History and American Studies. While in college, she started performing as a stand-up comedian. After graduating, she decided to pursue the career professionally. In 1990, Garofalo met comedian Ben Stiller, and they immediately bonded. Stiller cast Garofalo in his show, where she became a recurring guest. Garofalo's other roles include appearances in other Ben Stiller films like Reality Bites, The Cable Guy, Permanent Midnight (with Lourdes Benedicto and John Prosky), and Mystery Men (with Ned Bellamy). She has also appeared in shows like Law & Order (with Benjamin Bratt) and Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior (with Bob Gunton). Role on 24 and Annie Wersching]] Garofalo played the role of FBI analyst Janis Gold during Season 7. Despite being known for her left-wing and liberal leanings, she took the role because "A) I'm not being me, B) I was unemployed, and C) a very good friend of mine is on it, Mary Lynn Rajskub. And she loves it there." 24 co-creator and writer Joel Surnow, who is a known right-winger, said in an interview that he hired her "not because of any political agenda. I had none. I hired her because she's an extremely talented actress who I liked in everything I had ever seen her in." On a 2009 interview, Garofalo commented on her experience on the show saying that Surnow was "really a funny guy" and that he was "extremely nice to me", although she added that she barely saw him. She also added that "He's completely right wing, which you just have to deal with and realize what you're dealing with." However, on one of her podcasts, Garofalo commented that Surnow "hated" her progressive politics and Air America, the radio company she used to work for. She also said how Surnow would "try to wind me up all the time in between takes, and some of the dialogue he had was just shitting on liberals." Garofalo also commented on how Republicans like Rush Limbaugh and Lynne Cheney visited the set, and that the character of Allison Taylor was meant to be "a slam to Hillary Clinton. He wanted it to seem unappealing. Unfortunately, the fans loved Cherry Jones as the president – she was wonderful – but it was made to frighten you from Hillary". ''24'' credits *Season 7 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 24-related appearances * ''24'' in 24 * Scenemakers, Episode 4 | 19 Selected filmography * Mercy Black (2019) * Submission (2017) * 3rd Street Blackout (2015) * Bad Parents (2012) * Labor Pains (2009) * Ratatouille (2007) * Big Trouble (2002) * Dogma (1999) * Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) * The Truth About Cats & Dogs (1996) * Reality Bites (1994) Television appearances * Broad City (2014-2019) * Wet Hot American Summer: Ten Years Later (2017) * Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp (2015) * Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior (2011) * The West Wing (2005-06) * Felicity (1998-2000) * Law & Order (1997) * Seinfeld (1996) * Saturday Night Live (1994-95) * The Larry Sanders Show (1992-97) References External links * Official site * * Category:Actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Main stars